


Rice porridge and cuddles

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Victor gets a fever and Yuuri takes care of him





	Rice porridge and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Izzy, who left me this promt: "I'm interested in reading about your take on how one would take care of the other if they were sick? i think it would be really cute..." I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the coffee!!
> 
> [ Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6359993/16270218)

The alarm woke him up. 

Victor felt awful. His joints ached and his head was pounding, which was weird because he only got headaches when he was hungover and hadn’t drunk at all the previous night. He felt terribly tired too, although normally he woke up feeling refreshed. How strange. Maybe it wasn't morning yet, and he had set the alarm at the wrong time. The room was completely dark, although that didn't tell anything: at this time of the year, it didn't dawn in St. Petersburg until way past his usual waking time. He reached for his phone and turned off the alarm. The screen said the time was 7.02 am. _ That’s weird.  _ He thought. He should get out of bed then. 

Next time he woke up, there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Vitya, we’ve overslept.”

“Really?” He felt incredibly disoriented. “What time is it?”

“9 am.” Yuuri switched on the light, making Victor blink. It was too bright.

“That’s impossible.” Victor never got up so late. He tried to sit up, but that made him feel even worse, so he lied down again. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri touched his face, his hand felt like ice. “Vitya, you’re hot.”

He smiled at that. “Why, thanks.”

“I don’t mean it like- I think you have a fever,” Yuuri was speaking fast, he sounded really worried. “Do you have a thermometer?”

“No,” Victor’s throat felt raw. He tried to swallow, but that only hurt. “I never get fevers.”

“Well, you’ve got one now. Stay here.”

“Okay,” the sheets were really soft and comfortable, so Victor didn’t mind staying in bed a little longer. Just for 5 minutes, then he would get up and go to the rink with Yuuri.

He heard Yuuri moving around, then talking on the phone with someone - he was talking quietly so Victor couldn’t catch what he was saying. There were a few more muffled noises, and then, suddenly, total silence. 

“Yuuri?” 

There was no answer, so Victor tentatively tried to get up. His legs felt weak.

“Makkachin?” 

No reply either. Yuuri must have taken her out for a walk. He should have told Victor, they could have gone together. He was going to wash his face, have some breakfast, and he would feel much better. 

When Yuuri came back 15 minutes later with a thermometer and some cold medicine, he found Victor in bed, wrapped like a burrito inside the covers. 

The rest of the morning happened as if in a dream. He remembered only bits of it: Yuuri’s gentleness when taking his temperature, Yakov being there with a woman that Victor assumed was a doctor, Makkachin sleeping by his feet, Yuuri pressing a damp cloth to his forehead. 

He felt slightly better when he woke up in the evening. Still sore, but more lucid.Yuuri entered the room shortly afterward, carrying a tray.

“How do you feel?” 

“Awful,” Victor replied honestly, “but better than this morning. What time is it?”

“6 pm.” Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed. “Do you think you can eat? You need to take the antibiotics, but the doctor said you should have them with food.”

“I’ll try,” Yuuri helped him arrange the pillows against the headboard, and he sat up. Yuuri touched his forehead.

“I think your fever has gone down a little.”

“That’s because you’re taking such good care of me.”

Yuuri was wearing a clinical mask that concealed half of his face, but his eyes were smiling. “I made you some oyaku.”

“Ooh, that’s how it’s called?” Victor looked at the steaming bowl on the tray. “It smells good, what’s it made of?

“It’s just rice porridge with some egg,” he fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, “ I didn’t know what sick people eat here in Russia, but my mother used to cook this for me when I got sick, so… Well, I hope it turned out okay. I asked her to teach me, but it’s the first time I make it.”

“If it’s Mama Hiroko’s recipe, it must be good,” he wasn't really hungry and his throat ached, but he didn’t want to turn down the food Yuuri had made for him, so he took a spoonful and brought it to his mouth.

“Is it good?” 

Victor chewed slowly and swallowed with some difficulty. “It’s great!” he said honestly. This time the mask didn’t entirely conceal Yuuri’s smile. 

“Don’t finish it if you don’t have appetite,” 

Victor didn’t have any appetite, but he did try to eat as much as he could. He ended giving up halfway through the bowl, not wanting to ruin Yuuri’s gesture by throwing it all up.

“Yuuri, did you go to the rink today?” He asked once he had swallowed the antibiotics as was lying down again. The oyaku had warmed him up, and he felt pleasantly drowsy. 

“No, my coach was sick so I had the day off.”

_ You could have practiced with Yakov, or on your own.  _ Victor smiled. “I almost had to drag you out the rink by force when you twisted your ankle at practice, yet you stay home all day to take care of me just for some fever.”

“Hmm, would you have preferred that I left you alone all day?”

“No,”

“I thought so.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Victor. 

“Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“Stay with me until I fall asleep again?”

Soft fingers brushed his bangs off his forehead. 

“Of course, Vitya. I won’t go anywhere.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @idrinkmyfriends or tumblr @guety to discuss about fluffy victuuri


End file.
